


It was an accident! - Kie'mon x Reader

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:05:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	It was an accident! - Kie'mon x Reader

Your head, it was spinning as you slowly started to open your eyes. Your head was throbbing, the surrounding unfamiliar room spinning as your opened your eyes. You tried to speak, only to hear your voice muffled by a cloth over your mouth. You try to move only to find your arms and legs have been bound by tight rope. After regaining your senses, you start to panic and struggle in your restraints, trying your hardest to scream for help. You hear the sound of footsteps rushing towards you followed by someone opening the door in front of you, the brightness from the outside somewhat blinding. “Huh?! There’s someone in the closet!” A long nosed man shouted. He knelt down and eased his hands behind your head, untying the gag, “hey. Are you alright?” He asks carefully. You peer up at him as he offers a sincere smile. Then suddenly scream, triggering him to scream along with you in surprise. People rushed over and were shocked by your presence, especially the state you were in, tied up in their closet without them having any knowledge of how or why you were there. One man amongst the group looked quite nervous and guilty, poorly acting shocked along with the bunch, he looked somewhat familiar.

“H-how did she get in here?” The orange haired woman gasped. “How didn’t anyone notice her get put on the Sunny?” The large, robotic looking man questioned. “I-it’s a mystery alright…” The man in the orange and black yukata hummed nervously, scratching his cheek and looking off to the side to hide his guilt, backing away from the group slowly. A hand appeared from the ground and caught his ankle causing him to fall back and land flat, “not so fast Kie’mon,” the raven haired woman chuckled. Suddenly, many hands appeared and held him down, restraining him. “Kie’mon, what is going on?” The red haired looking kabuki hummed lowly, looking down on his friend. “I had no choice! Now set me free you vixen!” The man on the ground protested, struggling to free himself. “No choice?” The small creature questioned. “YOU DON’T TIE UP A HELPLESS WOMAN NO MATTER WHAT YOU CREEPY SAMURAI!!” The blonde haired man shouted, kicking the man in the head. “She got too close! I Was almost discovered! Now stop that!” The man shouted. ‘Discovered..?’ You thought, trying to process where you had seen him before, you gasp when you realize, “you were in a Doflamingo disguise! I tried to-…” You pause, a blush creeping on your face, “WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME WHILE I WAS OUT YOU PERVERT?!” 

“Nothing! I swear on my honor as a samurai!” The man argued. “I’LL KILL YOU FOR LAYING A HAND ON A WOMAN!!” The blonde shouted shaking him by the collar angrily. “IT WAS PURELY AN ACCIDENT!! STOP IT!!” The man on the ground shouted as his head was being shook violently, “SHE CAME ONTO ME!!” That only increased the blonde’s fury before one of his friends had to step in and hold him back. “Alright, let’s calm down, the orange haired woman sighed, rubbing her temple, “let’s try to figure out how we can get her back to Dressrosa without having to go back.” Everyone nodded and sat down on the ground around you, they hadn’t yet untied you. As they sat around thinking, you shifted your position and cleared your throat, “ahem! Excuse me. How about untying me?” You question, looking around the room. “Oh right, sorry about that,” the long nosed young man chuckled as he removed the ropes from your wrists and legs. “Thanks,” you hummed as you rubbed your wrists, “do you guys have a dingy? I could just row to the nearest island,” you suggest. “Well, that would be a good idea if we actually had one, and we’re about half way through the New World so you would be at the mercy of the elements,” the orange haired woman explained. “Oh. I see. I guess I’m stuck. Where is the next island that you’re heading for?” You ask curiously. “Wano kingdom,” the green haired man stated bluntly in a terse tone. “Shit..” You hissed, biting the nail of your thumb.

It was decided unanimously that you would stick around until they reached the next isle, whenever that could be. You tried to make yourself comfortable but you just couldn’t seem to relax, even when night fell you couldn’t sleep, so instead you stood outside and looked up at the stars, watching them twinkle in the sky. “E-excuse me,” someone spoke up, wooden shoes clacking against the grassy deck, “m-miss.” You turn to the man on the ground from earlier, “oh it’s you. Kie’mon, right?” You ask offering a smile. He nodded and sheepishly scuttled beside you, looking up at the sky awkwardly, “n-nice night we’re having.” You smile and look up with him, nudging his arm, “what’s on your mind cowboy.” He turned to you in confusion, “I-I’m a samurai. And yes, I do.” You chuckle, “then out with it, Tell me what’s on your mind.” He swallowed nervously and looked down at his feet, “s-so-so-so-“ He struggled to say the words, watching him almost literally choke on his own words made him look cute, causing you to giggle at his cuteness. “W-what’s so funny? I’m trying to apologize to you.” You smile up at him, forcing his face to go bright red. “That’s alright guy, things happen, I didn’t really wanna have sex with the young master anyways,” you hum looking out at the moon reflecting on the ocean.

“I-is that so?” He hummed awkwardly, looking out with you, trying to cool his cheeks. “Yeah, don’t worry about it. I’ll just have to join you in the Wano kingdom, whatever that is. I could start my new life there,” you chime, trying to sound positive. “You would have to wear a kimono, it’s what women of the kingdom traditionally wear,” he murmured, averting his gaze from you. “That sounds pretty, you’ll have to show me around then, assuming that you live there,” you chuckle, turning and grinning at him once again. He simply nodded, the redness on his face only increasing. You giggle a bit and bump your hips against his, “then I have no worries in the world! But I’ll have to repay you somehow.” You cocked a brow as he turned to you, his face glowing red, his quizzical expression only adding on to his cuteness, “repay me for kidnapping you?” He questioned. “Like you said, it was an accident,” you tossed him a wink and a slightly seductive smile. That was it, his eyes turned to hearts and he collapsed back with a nose bleed, “oops, I guess that was a bit too much for him. If he gets like that from just a wink then I don’t know how I’m ever gonna be able to repay him,” you thought out loud as Kie’mon laid unconscious.


End file.
